This invention generally relates to warming huts and more specifically relates to small, manually portable warming huts which may be used by those who have been exposed to prolonged cold weather conditions, i.e., workmen, cross country skiers, hunters, etc., and who therefore may be in temporary need of a heated enclosure. Such a hut may also be used as a warming area in or adjacent to an existing permanent dwelling which is being left in a colder condition in the interest of fuel economy.
Heretofore, warming huts have often comprised wooden cabins or shelters equipped with oil, gas or wood burning stoves as the source of heat. Typically these shelters are relatively large and are not "portable" in the manual sense. Consequently, shelters of this type are normally strategically placed for potential use rather than carried along with the outdoor undertaking. Furthermore, in addition to their size, weight and fuel supply problems, these shelters present certain hazards to their users, not the least of which are fire and carbon monoxide poisoning.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a warming hut which can be manually transported to areas where it may be needed and heated by solar energy so as to avoid the hazards normally associated with having stove devices inside relatively small enclosures. Another object of this invention is the use of the solar warming hut as an auxillary warming area for an existing dwelling. In this regard the warming hut can be used either inside or outside of the dwelling.
To these ends, this invention consists in the construction, combination and arrangement of those devices hereinafter more fully described and claimed. Reference is now made to the accompanying drawings and to the characters of reference thereon which form a part of this patent application.